rudofusfandomcom-20200213-history
Профессии
Your character can acquire professions. Some professions allow you to gather certain resources from the environment, while other professions allow you to craft certain items. One of the main reasons for taking on a profession is to earn kamas. Your character's carrying capacity will also increase for each level you gain in your profession, with a big bonus at level 100. Warning: If you have a poor internet connection, you may receive a temporary ban if you try to craft too many items at once (exact quantity varies). = Available Professions = For an in-game introduction to most professions, visit the "Job Information Center" at (1,-20) in Astrub. Actual Professions The professions can be divided in 2 groups: Gathering In a gathering profession the player harvests a type of resource directly from the environment. This resource can either be sold as is or processed by the gatherer into a new resource and then sold. For example, a Farmer harvests wheat and can either sell the wheat or create flour from the wheat and sell the flour. The focus of the gathering professions is to produce ingredients which are used in the crafting professions. (The Alchemist is the only gatherer profession that can produce an item which is directly usable by players, namely potions.) Practicing a gathering profession requires almost no expense, so it is a good first profession for a new player. :The gathering professions are: Alchemist, Farmer, Fisherman, Hunter, Lumberjack, and Miner. Crafting In a crafting profession the player, following learned recipes, creates an item which can either be equipped or consumed. In fact, the vast majority of equipment and consumables that you will run across during the game were crafted by other players. A crafter requires a variety of ingredients, and this can make a crafting profession expensive to practice. Most players will, either in the same character or in different characters, practice a gathering profession that directly supports their crafting profession (like a Lumberjack and a Bow Carver). But notice that the Tailor and Shoemaker professions have a number of recipes that consist entirely of drops, so these crafting professions can be less expensive to practice if the player is willing to "harvest" these ingredients directly (i.e. defeating the appropriate monsters in the hopes of getting the appropriate drops). :The crafting professions can be grouped as follows: :* Food producers: Baker, Butcher, Fishmonger. :* Equipment producers: Jeweller, Shoemaker, Tailor, Handyman :* Weapon producers: ::* Wood-based (carvers) : Bow carver, Staff carver, Wand carver ::* Ore-based (smiths): Axe smith, Dagger smith, Hammer smith, Shovel smith, Sword smith, Shield smith Specializations (Maging) Once you reach level 65 in a carver, tailor, jeweler, shoemaker, or smith profession, you can learn a specialization related to that profession. This specialization will fill one of the three smaller slots next to the three profession slots in your character window. Up to three specializations can be acquired, but unless all three professions have specializations, it is likely that not all slots will be filled. Pseudo-professions These are not real professions, but as they follow certain similarities with the other professions they have been put here: * Basic, simple crafting and gathering activities that anyone can do (no profession slot is used). :* Rune Crafter, use other professions to create gear to smash efficiently for runes. * Breeder, catching Dragoturkeys and breeding them into mounts. But even though being a Breeder involves a lot of work and time, no profession slot is used in becoming a Breeder so it isn't classified as a profession. (In fact it seems more of an advancement on the duties associated with taking care of pets.) * Pet Trainer, raise multiple pets at the same time. And sell them when they reach a certain level. There is also evidence scattered across the game, particularly on the community page and in the code of other professions of a group of abandoned professions, professions that the Dofus developers began to create but gave up on. Examples include Gold Prospector, Pick Smith, Scythe Smith and Brewer. Since the evidence for these professions has been around for a while, it is unlikely that they will be introduced into the game. = General Mechanics = Learning In order to learn a profession you must: * speak to a teaching NPC and usually go through an initiation process * acquire the profession's tool It is not a complex process, you just need to know where to start. The "Job Information Center" can be the starting place for any profession, or you can visit the profession's article in this wiki (see links above). ;Profession slots: There are 3 profession slots for the gathering/crafting professions and 3 smaller slot for the specializations. Each profession you acquire will use one of your 3 profession slots. Maximum Job Level The maximum level of a profession is 100. While you can continue to gain Job Experience, no further bonuses or recipes are gained past level 100. The maximum usable level for non-subscribers (F2P) is 30. Non-subscribers cannot advance in professions past level 30. Former subscribers with a profession level of 31 or higher are treated as only being level 30. If they re-subscribe, the limit will be removed and their profession will return to its prior level. Note: Profession experience does NOT accumulate after level 30 for F2P players. After becoming P2P experience will still be at the start of level 30 (19,243 job experience points). Job Bonus At every profession level the character gains a five (5) pod carrying bonus. At profession level 100, the character gains an additional one thousand (1000) pod carrying bonus giving a total of one thousand five hundred (1500) pod carrying bonus total. This bonus does not enhance strength stats. Forgetting If you want to forget a specific profession, drink the appropriate profession deleveling potion (or speak to Gilles Caper in the Incarnam inn if you are below level 30) and you will forget the profession entirely. When you forget a profession, you will lose all job bonuses you may have gained (extra pods). If you decide to relearn the profession later, you will start at level 1. When unlearning a crafting profession, you do not automatically unlearn the corresponding magus profession. Crafting Most professions can craft or otherwise create items according to recipes, and gain Job Experience from crafting. Job Recipes At profession level 1, recipes can have up to 2 ingredients. This increases to 3 at level 10, 4 at level 20, and then +1 every 20 levels. Note that not all professions have recipes with a high number of ingredients. All professions have a 100% chance of successfully crafting an object, assuming the correct number of slots have been unlocked. : Note: Not all professions follow this exactly. E.g. polishing (miner) is unlocked at level 40. Cooperation Crafting cooperation crafting window]] Cooperation crafting allows two people to pool resources for a recipe for the craftsman to create an item. It is commonly used by professionals when crafting an item for a customer; it is the safest way to conduct business as both players must confirm it before the item is made. *To start cooperation crafting, click 'Invite To Make ????' when you select another player. The craftsman must stand next to their profession's workbench while the customer can be anywhere in the same room. *The cooperation crafting window will then open. This window is the same for both customer and craftsman except flipped. *Now the customer or the customer & craftsman can put the materials for the craft into the workbench. The customer can browse the craftsman's recipes and double-click on the desired one to automatically select the proper materials. For recipes with many slots, this is often faster. There is a display of the item that will be created from those materials, like normal craft (with the exception of secret recipes). * Through the 'Payment' tab the customer and the crafter can agree on a payment (money or items) for the crafting and there is an additional option (the second / bottom one) for an extra tip in case of a successful craft. Note that one can have the 'Payment' tab up whist the other can continue to be in the normal cooperation crafting screen. * When you are ready, click the 'confirm'. When both players have confirmed, the crafting will begin. If the craft is successful, it will go into the customers inventory immediately, and the crafter will automatically receive their payment. If the craft fails, the customer will lose the materials, will not receive the item, and the crafter will receive their payment but not their additional tip. Public Mode To activate this function one must go to its profession window in the 'Option' tab and choose 'Activate'. Public Mode lets someone invite / start cooperation crafting with a craftsman who is next to his/her profession's workstation to make something for them. When Public Mode is off, only the craftsman can start cooperation crafting. Public Mode is automatically turned off whenever you log off or unequip your profession's tool. Signing Crafts When a player reaches level 100 in some professions, a 9th slot is added. This does not mean that there are 9-slot recipes, but rather that crafters can sign their crafts by adding a Signature Rune to the recipe they are about to combine. This is a way to promote one's skills and attract other players to look for that specific player to craft an item. Even when there are good stats on a signed craft, this is not an indication that the crafter is more gifted or more lucky than others of the same level. Profession Runes Profession runes, crafted by miners, allow you to have your name published in the "List of the Craftsmen" book in the corresponding workshops, allowing users to private message you to craft items for them. In order to have your name published, you must activate (use) the rune. Using the rune a second time clears your name from the list (eg. if you want to be left alone). The rune is deactivated when your session ends (you have to reactivate it each time your character logs on). Experience Crafting gives profession experience according to the number of different ingredients, that is how many slots are used. The rules are : # You can only gain experience from recipes/crafts that use your current maximum slots, or 1, 2, or 3 slots less than your current maximum slots. # Specializations gain job experience in a different way--see Mage page for more information. Example: A craftsman between level 60 and 79 (able to make 6 slot recipes) will gain experience from his 3, 4, 5, and 6 slot recipes and will no longer gain experience from 1 and 2 slot recipes. All this information appears in game in the recipe tag coded with colors * Recipes that no longer allow you to gain experience are displayed in . * Recipes that allow you to gain experience are displayed in . 8 slot items can only be made at level 100, at which point you don't need any more exp, but crafting still gives 1000 experience. Reaching level 30 does not give another slot, but is the highest level available for F2P players. Level 65 also does not give another slot, but it is the level required to learn the corresponding magus specialization. External Links * Dofus Profession Calculators * Rough estimate of time taken to level a gathering profession * Brakmarian Rose's Professions' Calculator de:Berufe *Русский язык